transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Swoop
Swoop (スワープ, Suwāpu) was a member of the brutal Lightning Strike Coalition Force—like his teammates, until he was taken captive by Shockwave and forcibly changed into a Dinobot. And, like Grimlock, he is a powerful warrior, and though the other Autobots undoubtedly think of him as dim, he's at least enthusiastic about fighting Decepticons. But unlike Grimlock, Swoop enjoys his new form, revelling in the power and speed of his new pterosaur alternate mode. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Eric Artell (English; War for Cybertron), Mark Stewart (English; Fall of Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; War for Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; Fall of Cybertron) Once he had a veichle mode of a Cybertronian jet, but after being experimented by Shockwave, Swoop was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Pteranodon. Gallery File:Swoop_Alt-form.png|Swoop's beast mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Dinobots **Grimlock **Slug **Snarl **Sludge *Zeta Prime *Rodimus *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Grimlock and Swoop were neutral Transformers who met with the Autobots to discuss joining. Grimlock was keen to have the Autobots test their mettle, however while he was talking, Swoop was kidnapped by a group of Decepticons led by Cyclonus for their Dark Energon experiments. In a lab on the outskirts of Iacon, Swoop was infused with the dark substance, and by the time the Autobots found him, he felt strange and had the urge to eat heads. He began flying around in his vehicle mode but the Autobots discovered that by zapping him with the equipment in the lab, they could purge him of the Dark Energon. Though Swoop resisted violently, they managed to purge him completely and he announced he felt better. Swoop promised to lead the Autobots out of the labyrinth of tunnels, however unfortunately Cyclonus had started the self-destruct sequence on the laboratory. Swoop and his rescuers were forced to race through hostile tunnels, taking down force-fields blocking their path, until they finally got out before the detonation. Grimlock was so impressed with their work that he let Swoop join the Autobots. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Six days before the launch of the Ark, Swoop and the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force deserted their post protecting the ship to investigate strange energy readings in the Sea of Rust. Said readings were caused by Shockwave's space bridge experiments at the energon lake, and when they arrived they were set upon by one of Shockwave's other experiments, the Insecticons. Shockwave took the opportunity experiment on them, giving them dinosaur forms and testing the results. Grimlock found and freed Swoop first out of the team, and they went searching for Slug. They first encountered Hardshell, and Swoop used the technology in the room to supply Grimlock with fuel pods for his leader to throw at the bug. Their search for Slug led them to a trashed lab with a hole in the floor, and they split up to continue their search. Grimlock found Slug first, and they joined Swoop in searching for Snarl. They found Snarl being protected by Sharpshot, and once the Insecticon was defeated, they looked for a place to rest and repair Snarl. They located an observation deck which had logs of Shockwave's experiments on them and the space bridge project. Though Optimus ordered them back to base when they contacted him, Grimlock insisted on trying to take the space bridge tower himself, and had Swoop fly him to the top of the tower. Unfortunately the winds became too much for them and they separated. Swoop later watched from afar as the tower exploded. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots